Doctor Who: The Musical!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: What the title says. A musical Doctor Who. Rated T because Jack is partly in it, and Chameleon circuit does not use the nicest language. Characters will change with whatever season I'm musicalfying. Much better than this summary, I assure you. WolfyBD
1. Act I, Scene 1

**Came up with this idea a while ago, just didn't actually write it up until now because I didn't have enough songs, or time. Until last week I only had Chameleon Circuit for Trock music. I have more now though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Chameleon Circuit, Mr. Saxon, or Doctor Who. I do, however, own the Professor and Muse.<strong>

**Inspiration: I'm a DW obssesed Musical Theatre girl. Who didn't see this coming? Also, Torchwood: A Musical by brionyjae! Her is Torchwood (obviously) but is much better than mine, considering that she changes the lyrics to real songs whereas I just use Trock. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The Professor does not have to be a girl. If you would like to make her a boy, pretend she's a guy. I won't mind. Same with Muse, though if you do that, I suggest changing his name...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Action!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1 scene 1...<strong>_**\|  
><strong>****_-_-_-_-_-_-[0:::0]****

* * *

><p><em>BRRRING! BRRRING!<em> A school bell rings and a perky ukelele tune starts. The Gallifreyan students (The Chorus) file onstage, with a classroom set piece on it, and sit in their appointed seats. It is the first day of the year, and the teacher is brand new. Everyone is excited about how this will turn out. The teacher, a young Timelady who appears about 20, strolls in.

"Alright class, I'm the Professor, I'm gonna be giving you your lecture today." She speaks with a chirpy Scottish twang. "Just so that we're all clear, this is Gallifreyan History 101, so please make sure you're in the right class." The class pulls out their schedules. One boy jumps out of his seat.

"Dang it! I thought this was Gallifreyan History 111!" He runs out of the room. The Professor sighs.

"There's always one, isn't there? Right, for the rest of us there's a lot to cover, so let's get started!

_At first we were just Gallifreyan's and that was fine._

_Just taking up space and biding our time."_

She draws a blank timeline on the blackboard.

"_Till Rassilon came along"_

The draws a big circle around a date and writes "Rassilon" in it.

"_With his ever present sense of right and wrong._

_He was strong, he was mighty,_

_He was the founder of Time Lord Society."_

She shows her 'Muscles' then stuck her fists out in front of her, then puts them together closer to her body.

_Now this is the subject that everyone finds the hardest._

She does four three step turns.

"_But you're gonna have to pass it if you want to earn your TARDIS."_

There are whoops from the class at that.

"_Nobody's graduating from this Academy_

_Until you've all mastered Gallifreyan History."_

The Professor pirouettes and gave the class a stern look, letting them know she isn't kidding.

"_Gallifreyan History!_

_Now Rassilon had a buddy called Omega;"_

She draws another circle with "Omega" in it.

"_His interstellar science would amaze ya._

_He found our source of power"_

Her hands go up in a 'V' back down to her chest, in front of her, and back in.

"_And devised a cunning plan in under an hour._

_It went sour, he was erased."_

She makes two thumbs down signs, then erases Omega from the board.

"_But at least now we could travel through time and space."_

She gestures for the class to get up.

"_Now if there's a subject that's impossible, it's this."_

Everyone does four three step turns.

"_In comparison, the Untempered Schism's a piece of Schist."_

The students look a bit nervous, and the Professor laughs so they know she is kidding. The Untempered Schism is much harder. The class joined her in singing:

"_Nobody's graduating from this Academy_

_Until you've all mastered Gallifreyan History._

_Gallifreyan History..."_

"Woooaooh! Let's go!" Screams one boy as the music begins a rock section. The whole class goes wild, jamming to the music, along with the Professor, who makes way to the back of the classroom on stage right. Some are air guitaring, some are dancing with their friends, and some are doing both. The music calms down and the students slowly sit back down, swaying with the music.

_So now we're all Time Lords, and that's just fine._

The Professor walks on beat back to stage left.

_We're travelling through space, bouncing through time._

_But we've made it clear not to interfere,_

When she reaches the front of the class, she does a pencil turn and gives the class a stern look.

_And that's a rule to which we all must adhere._

Two sashays.

_But I fear that the Doc_

Two step pivots.

_Is about causing havoc in his big blue box._

She pumps her fist two times on "About causing Havoc" and three times on "Big blue box" She quickly gestures for the class to get up again. The start dancing.

_Now that brings up to date and everything's just gravy._

_I just hope it doesn't get messed up by Russell T Davies._

They all sing:

_Nobody's graduating from this Academy_

_Until you've all mastered Gallifreyan-_

_Until you can say you're Gallifreyan-_

_Until you know all about Gallifreyan History!_

Alright, same time next week!" She trills as the class jostles out, grinning from the entertainment.

One younger girl stays behind. "Yes...Muse?" A mysterious acoustic tune begins as an underscore.

"Who is the 'Doc' you mentioned?" Muse asks. Professor gasps, then checks the time.

"You have your lunch with you, right?" Muse nods. "Alright, I give you permission to eat in here. This is gonna be a long story..." The music picks up. The Professor quickly leads Muse to downstage left corner of the stage, where there is a single spot light and two chairs. They sit down as another song begins. The Professor starts singing again.

"_There once was a man who could change his face!"_

They face stage right, and they see it light up dimly, with a man silhouette shuffling onstage. **(Hahaha "Everyday I'm shuffling")**

"_904 years old, could travel time and space! He the smartest there is! There's nothing he don't know!"_

Muse turns and gives her a "really?" look.

"_And he don't know where, or even when he'll go!"_

Another "really" look, accompanied by, "For a Professor, you have extremely poor grammar. The Professor gives her a cheeky grin.

"_His powers come from his box of blue!"_

A box is lowered onstage, still only showing the silhouette. They can see light coming from the windows, and a smaller, bluish light on top. The Professor appears not to notice.

"_Oh how I wish he could take me there too!_

_Oh Doctor, Doctor, please take me away!_

_Yeah, Doctor, Doctor, please take me away!_

The music fades out and the lights come up. The man appears about 41, with dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and wearing black boots, black pants, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. He opens the box, which is actually a bright, yet dark, blue that says "Police Public Call Box", steps inside, and it rolls offstage. The stage blacks out except for the spotlight on Muse and Professor.

"The Doctor, is this...renegade Timelord. He stole a Type 40 TARDIS when he was young, and has been traveling ever since. He escaped the Timelock by chance, happening to not be here when it happened. We lost track of him for a while, then picked up his trail about seven years ago, when he was on Earth, 2005. It started in a shop in London..." The spotlight goes off, and Muse and Professor exit.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>End Scene 1<span> **_****\|  
><strong>********_-_-_-_-_-[0:::0]******

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like? I'm sorry if the choreography stuff was a bit confusing, I'm not as good as writing that out yet. I hope to get better though. Also, as you could hopefully tell, it's written in present tense. Can you still understand it, or should I write it in past tense? Because I'm not changing to script form, as that is against the rules. :P<strong>

**For those of you reading my PJO stories: I am working on Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes! Just, due to to the number of reviews I got in response to AN I posted, I've decided to go back and edit the whole story. Full details inside that story (If you can stand to sift through the rubbish of it. Not joking.)**

**Also, for those who care about my life I officially have braces, and my glasses will arrive soon :) Just thought you might like to know. I'd blame by braces for not writing, and I guess it's kinda true, because I couldn't eat anything substansial from Wednesday the 21st to about Wednesday the 28th, so I had no energy so I couldn't think, so I couldn't write XD You guys probably don't buy that though.**

**And, my English teacher started assigning us one 5 paragraph essay aweek. This week it is about themes in Romeo and Juliet. :P It gets boring the third time around. **

**And, I discovered the Hunger Games. :D :D :D :D I loooove them! Does anyone think of JAck when Finnick does the whole "Does this distract you?" bit in Mockingjay?**

**Anyway, enough of my life story. Please review! I'd like to know how y'all like this! **

**~WolfyBD**

**Songs used: **

**Gallifreyan History 101 by Chameleon Circuit**

**Doctor, Doctor, by Mr. Saxon (Only part of it though) **


	2. Act I, Scene 2

**One of the shortest scenes. I almost thought about combining it witht the next scene, but I know how crucial every scene is to a musical, and that even the smallest movements are planned. So, It's it's own scene. No lines or anything :) Be expecting the next scene shortly. I PROMISE it's longer.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act I, Scene 2<em>**

* * *

><p>The lights come up to reveal the stage, from the front to right behind the first wing there is a shop backdrop, with with a door and doorman on stage left. It's mostly empty, except for a few employees who are trailing out. The last one, a girl wearing a pink tanktop with a red jacket, black pants and white converse is leaving, when the doorman stops her and hands her a bag of what appears to be lottery stuff. She sighs, grabs it, and walks offstage right. The light dims and the backdrop flies out to reveal a dark stage with only about a quarter on stage right lit, albeit dimly.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End scene 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A few more things...**

**1. If a scene has a\|  
>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-[0:::0] by the <em>Act _, Scene _<em>, It means that the scene has a songs(s) in it. If it doesn't, no songs.**

**2. Each chapter will be once scene long.**

**3. Although I will try my best to do so, not every episode will be followed exactly. I may take out a line here, move a scene to a different location there etc. **

**4. I may even skip a few episodes. I'm pretty I'll do all the main episodes, but some of the specials, mostly the Waters of Mars and Planet of the Dead, would be way too hard to do, and nothing too important happened. I think it's only those two I'll miss. If there's others I'll give y'all a heads up.**

**5. And, there probably won't be any other big musical numbers until after he regenerates into 10, because I have no more songs...If you guys have any suggestions, please send them, but I will not guarantee they'll be used. I have the rest of this episode mostly written out, but after that is still in the writing process :) **

**Expect the next scene in a minute!**

**~WolfyBD**


	3. Act I, Scene 3

**Not as long as I thought...Look at it this way, it means I'll update this faster. The scenes stay small-medium sized until 8 and 9, which are pretty big. Hope you can hang on until then. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act I, Scene 3<em>**

* * *

><p>Close to the stage right wings is a door marked 'HP Wilson CEO.' The blonde enters a few steps on stage right.<p>

"Wilson?" She takes a few more steps. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson?" She reaches the door and knocks. "You there? Look, I can't hang about because they're closing the shop. Wilson!" She turns away, and says to herself, "Uhh, come on!" There is a sound from offstage left. The girl's head snaps in that direction. "Hello? Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil-Wilson?" Rose walks further onto the stage, and and the dark side is barely lit to reveal a room filled with silhouetted people. Rose flicks something, a light switch, and stage brightens a bit to reveal the silhouettes of mannequins. She is in the basement. She walks in further. "Wilson? Wilson?" She walks further in. The quarter of the stage with the CEO door blacks abruptly, with the sound of a slamming door. The starts to walk back over, but is distracted by a sound from stage left her. "Is that someone mucking about?" She takes a few more steps towards the left wings. "Who is it?" A mannequin turns its head. Rose turns in time to see it start slowly, jerkily, walking towards her. "Heh...you got me. Very funny!" She starts backing away as two more mannequins jerk to life. "Alright, I've got the joke! Who's idea was it? Was it Derek's?" More mannequins join. "Derek is this you?" All the mannequins are alive. She begins to back upstage left, but hits a wall of boxes. She slides down and screws up her face, ready for the fatal blow sure to come from the mannequins' raised hand-When a spotlight appears on a figure next to her. It is the Doctor, though she doesn't know. He grabs her hand and they look at each other.

"Run." He pulls her up and they dash around the dummies, who are still too slow to grab them. With a strange glowing, whirring stick, the Doctor lights up the CEO door side of the stage and they run off stage right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End scene 3<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't overuse the word "Mannequins" in this scene.<strong>

**Also, I forgot last chapter, I would like to thank my friend AkitaNeru-Chan for being the first (and only) reviewer, and a fellow Doctor Who fan :) She is one my friends in real life, she's in theatre with me :D Please go read her stories. Even if you don't watch Pokémon of Naruto. Heck, I've never seen a single episode of either and I've read each and every one of her stories. They're fantastic! (And I'm not jsut saying that.)**

**Others, please review. Akita's review is lonely. :'( **

**Love you all!**

**~WolfyBD**


	4. Act I, Scene 4

**I'm back :) I think this is my new pet story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act I, Scene 4<em>**

* * *

><p>A black scrim comes down, with a small section by the stage left wings lit to look like an elevator. Rose and the Doctor run inside. A mannequin are reaches in for them, but the doctor yanks it off and the is a ding as the 'doors' close. The lifting on the rest of the scrim and the faint whooshing suggests they are moving. Rose is shocked.<p>

"You pulled his arm off!"

"Yep!" The Doctor tosses it to her. "Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick!" They begin imperceptibly moving across the stage. "Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" The Doctor turns to Rose.

"Why would they be students?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, you said it! Why students?"

"'Cause...To get that many people dressed up and being silly...they gotta be students." Rose decides. The Doctor grins. He clearly likes Rose.

"That makes sense! Well done!"

"Thanks!" Rose grins. The Doctor is suddenly very serious.

"They're not students."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?"

"The Chief electrician."

"He's dead." They are about five feet away from the stage right wings. There's a ding and they step out of the 'elevator' towards the SR wings, still visible though. Rose is disgusted.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!"

"Hold on!" He pushes Rose behind him so he's by the elevator. "Mind your eyes." With the whirry stick from earlier, he disables the elevator with a ding, causing it to disappear and the lighting to come up dimly all across the stage, giving the effect of a cement corridor, underground.

"I've had enough of this now!" The Doctor begins walking away. "Who are you then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Runs and catches up with him.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He stops, turns to Rose, and pulls out an electronic device.

"So!" He opens a fire door right outside the stage left wings, and gestures for Rose to go through. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." Rose walks through the door, offstage. "Don't tell anyone this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He nods and starts running back to stage left, then does a sharp u-turn and heads back to the door. He opens it and pokes his head through. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?"

From offstage, "Rose."

"Well, Rose, run for your life!" He runs off stage right, and the scrim comes up to reveal a bustling nighttime street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End scene 4<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I will probably stop for the night after scene five. It is only a few sentences long, and it's a good stopping point for me. Plus, it's almost bedtime :)<strong>

**~WolfyBD**


	5. Act I, Scene 5

**Last of this for tonight. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act I, Scene 5<em>**

* * *

><p>Rose runs onstage left, causing a few passerby to shout and some 'cars' to honk their horns. After she reaches the stage right quarter mark, she stops, turns around, and we hear an explosion from offstage left, with some some smoke coming from the wings. She turns and continues running offstage-past a blue police box. The stage blacks out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End scene 5<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I realise I miscounted earlier. The longer scenes are 7 and 8, not 8 and 9. They'll hopefully be up tomorrow, if I have time.<strong>

**Nighty night kiddies!**

**~WolfyBD**


	6. Act I, Scene 6

**Getting creepy in the library! Hunted by things you can't see! Getting freaky now-Something going bump in the night! *Sigh* I really need to stop listening to this album...But it's soooo good! XD Anyways, here you go! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was actually outside! :O XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act I, Scene 6<em>**

* * *

><p>The lights come up, fully, to reveal the stage divided into three sections-A kitchen on far stage left, a sitting room in the middle, stage right, which has about five feet between the set end and the wings, was divided in half with an extremely messy bedroom and a small corridor to the front door. There is a small carpeted path that goes in front of all the rooms. Rose is sitting in the sitting room, clutching a mug, watching TV, while a woman walks around the bedroom, talking on the phone. The mannequin arm from earlier is in a chair next to Rose. There is a news report on TV.<p>

"The whole of central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the..." The sound fades out as the woman walks in, gabbling with someone.

"I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!" She stops talking ot listen for a moment. "Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here's himself..." Walks into kitchen as an African American man walks in, going directly to sit next to Rose.

"I've been phoning your mobile! You could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe your shop went up!" He gives Rose a hug.

"I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine, don't make a fuss!" Rose pushes him off.

"Well, what happened?"

"I don't know!"

"What was it though, what caused it?"

"I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything..." As she says this, her mom walks back in.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!"

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" She takes the phone and hangs it up, giving her mom a look.

"Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out. " The phone rings again, Rose's mom answers.

"Beth! She's alive!" She walks back towards the kitchen. "I tell ya, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death..." Mickey turns back to Rose.

"What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger."

"Why?"

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" He begs. Rose smiles.

"Is there a match on?"

"I'm just thinking about you, babe!"

"There's a match on, isn't there?"

"Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that..." She gestures to the dummy's arm. Mickey points to his lips. Rose gives him a kiss. He pushes her back onto the chair and they laugh. He gets up to go and Rose puts a leg out to trip him. Mickey picks up the arm and waves with it.

"Buh Bye!"

"Bye!" Rose giggles.

Mickey pretends to strangle himself with the arm and leaves. Rose shakes her head fondly and turns her attention back to the news.

"...fire then spread throughout the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure..." The lights fade to black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End scene 6<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>And so we meet Mickey and Jackie...Hahaha, I was reading this fanfiction, I can't remember which, and it was like "And then there's the one thing the Doctor fears most of all...Jackie Tyler," I laughed sooooooooo hard. I literally almost peed my pants. XD<strong>

**Pwetty pwease review? I've felt very lonely. **

**~WolfyBD**


	7. Act I, Scene 7

**Now I know that aliens exist! And that there is so much more to life than this! And I feel that I could stay up all night! Fighting Autons underneath the London Eye! *Laughs* I'm never gonna stop listeneing to htis...Except for, you know, rehearal and stuff XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act I, Scene 7<em>**

* * *

><p>The lights come back up. Rose and her mom are having breakfast.<p>

"I don't see why you're up so early sweetheart. You've got no job to go to!"

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying!" They fall quiet. Rose's mum picks up the newspaper. "There's Finches...you could try them, they always have jobs."

"Oh great, the butchers."

"Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim." There's a rattling from the front door. The Doctor has entered the stage and is doing something to the door.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!"

"I did it weeks back!"

"No, you thought about it!" Rose discovers that the screws have fallen out onto the floor. The cat flap moves violently. Rose leaps backwards, then comes back again and pokes the cat flap open gingerly. The Doctor's face is right outside it. Rose gasps and opens the door.

"What're you doing here?" The Doctor asks.

"I live here."

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He knocks on Rose's forehead.

"No, bonehead. Bye, then!" He makes to go, but Rose pulls him back inside. "You, inside. Right now." She shuts the door.

"Who is it?" Jackie calls from the bedroom. Rose sticks her head in. "It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." She walks out and in front of the bedroom to the kitchen.

"She deserves compensation!"

"Huh, we're talking millions." The doctor says, standing just inside the room, waiting for Rose to come back. Jackie looks at him for a moment and stands up, flirtatiously. "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

"No," The Doctor walks off, taking the same path as Rose. Jackie pulls a face at his back.

The Doctor and Rose are in the living room.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Offers Rose.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk." Rose goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us." The Doctor picks up a gossip magazine.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was some sort of joke that went wrong."

The Doctor picks up a book and flips through it.

"Sad ending."

"They said on the news they found a body."

The Doctor picks up an envelope and reads it.

"Rose Tyler. " He looks in mirror

"Ahh, could've been worse!" He prods his large ears.

"Look at me' ears."

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

The Doctor picks up a pack of cards and shuffles it. "Luck be a lady!"

"Well, anyway, if we are going to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

The Doctor shuffles the cards again and they all go flying.

"I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not." There is a scuffling noise from behind the sofa. "You have a cat?"

"No.." The Doctor leans behind the sofa and the dummy's arm leaps out and grabs him by the neck. Rose wanders in with the coffee, completely oblivious.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..."

Behind her, the Doctor is being strangled viciously by the hand while he tries vainly to fight it off. She does not quite seem to register that the Doctor is being harassed by a rubber hand.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out..."

She puts the coffee down on the table.

"Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?"

The Doctor throws the hand off and it flies across the room. Rose catches it, and it grabs her face. She screams and the Doctor leaps up and tries to pull it off.

Rose's mom is blow drying her hair, oblivious.

The Doctor and Rose crash onto the coffee table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor. The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa and gets out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tosses it to her.

"'Armless."

"Do you think?"

She uses it to whack him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Well you asked for it!"

"I suppose. Well, I must be going. Thanks for the coffee!" The Doctor walks out.

"Oi!" The lights go down and the scrim goes down.

* * *

><p><p>

_**End scene 7**_

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this one. Just reading the Doctor's stuff made me giggle ^_^ I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!<strong>

**~WolfyBD**

**~WolfyBD**


	8. Act I, Scene 8

**Long time no see, eh? ...hehehe, sorry about that. My show opened, and then when that finished I had a big thing for debate, my braces were tightened (and I got colored rubber bands) and other stuff. It's not my fault I have all this stufff! Okay, maybe some of it is my fault...Uhm...yeah...anyway, read on my wonderful readers! (You know, if I still have any...)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act I, Scene 8<em>**

* * *

><p>The audience is impatient as the stage has been dark a few seconds too long. Suddenly, a spotlight turns to some stairs at the front it the theatre that spiral and feed directly onto the stage. They are usually roped off at the top. The Doctor is rushing down them, Rose hot on his heels.<p>

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." Rose protests.

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" The Doctor explains, waving the plastic arm.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't." they reach the bottom of the stairs and walk onstage, which immediately lights up to reveal a neighborhood street, with the TARDIS behind a bush upstage right. Rose stops a few paces away from the stairs. The Doctor doesn't care, and continues walking towards the TARDIS.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose demands. The Doctor stops and turns around.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work." Starts walking again.

"Who are you?" The doctor doesn't stop.

"I told you! The Doctor."

"Yeah. But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor." Rose sounds sceptical. The Doctor stops, turns and waves.

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of." Rose jogs up to him.

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you!" They start walking again. "You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!"

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah." Rose stops.

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?"

"No one." The Doctor stops, but doesn't turn.

"What, you're on your own?" He turns around.

"Well, who else is there?" He walks back to Rose. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" Rose looks unconvinced.

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." There's a moment of silence. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story." They start walking again.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" They laugh.

"No." Rose sighs.

"I know."

"It's not a price war." They laugh again, then go suddenly serious.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No." Rose scoffs.

"But you're still listening." She stops. The Doctor walks on.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?" He stops. Again.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He walks back to her. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He takes her hand.

"The turn of the Earth." The lights dim, Rose and the Doctor become silhouettes as blue and green spotlights move lazily across the stage. "The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour," The lights start swirling at a dizzying speed. "and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." The lights go back to normal and he lets go of her hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." He takes the arm, waves it in her face. "Go home." He walks away. Rose watches his retreating back and then walks off stage left. The Doctor steps into the TARDIS. There is the sound of the TARDIS departing, as it slides off stage. Rose runs back as fast as she can. The police box is gone. She shields her eyes from the sun, looks around her, then walks away again. The stage goes black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End scene 8<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I have that out of the way...I would like to thank all my reviewers thus far in the story:<strong>

**Sailorblaze: Why, thank you! If you really loved the songs, I can tell you where to buy them on iTunes! :)**

**MintaClaire: Thank you!**

**TimeLadySkie: Thank you! I've been fine, but busy (See the beginning authors note...)**

**wickaholic: XD**

**AkitaNeru-Chan: Aw, thank you! Yours are amazing too! :D [''], (.)o(.), and stetsons are cool! XD**

**More reviews = incentive to write = faster updates! XD **

**~WolfyBD**


	9. Act I, Scene 9

**Another short one. :/ Yeah. Still, it's an update :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act I, Scene 9<em>**

* * *

><p>A spotlight at half brightness goes up on Rose, who sitting at a desk with a computer. The rest of the stage is black. A projection of the computer screen goes up on the back of the stage. Rose turns on the computer and types "Doctor" into a search engine. No relevant results are found. She types in "Doctor Living Plastic". Still nothing. She types "Doctor Blue Box". The first result reads "Doctor Who - do you know this man? Contact Clive here..." She clicks on it and a webpage with a blurry photograph of the Doctor and the words "Have you seen this man? Contact Clive" are presented to her. She clicks "Contact Clive". The stage goes black again and the projection turns off.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End scene 9<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup...Now, I would like to thank my sole reviewer for the last chapter:<strong>

**Sailorblaze! Love ya!**

**She is very friendly, and actually helped me come up with another musical number, hopefully for Act I! Haven't decided exactly where...**

**Don't expect any more updates for a while...I've discovered Pottermore (although, maybe if you REVIEWED, your REVIEWS would give me incentive to write *Nudgenudgewinkwinkhinthint***

**~WolfyBD**


	10. Authors Note

**Dear my most loyal, brilliant, and totally awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter.  
><strong>

**It is with greatest regret I inform you that I shall be taking a break from FanFiction. A long one. As a few of you may (or may not) know, I started at a new school this year. Unfortunately, the school is four stories, with 2000+ classrooms. If that weren't enough, my locker is on the top floor, my classes are all over the place, my mom pushed me into all PreAP (honors) classes, and I was 5+ minutes late to a class twice this week. Needless to say, I'm a bit stressed out. This is really embarrassing, but I started crying in school on Monday because I couldn't find my class, and I cried myself to sleep on Monday, because of all the stress. With rehearsals starting soon (I got in the Vhorus of 13) I don't think I can manage to keep up with FanFiction at the moment. Sure there might be a goofy one-shot here or there, I'll maybe private message, but for the most part I'm not going to be writing chapters of my actual stories. Not that I've been doing a lot of that anyways, but, you know what I mean.**

**Always with love,**

**-WolfyBD**


End file.
